The present invention concerns a modular jewelry item, particularly a ring, an earring, a pendant, or a timepiece such as a watch, consisting of at least one hollow portion and one central portion complementary in shape to the hollow portion, said central portion being detachable from the hollow portion.
Similar jewelry items already exist, such as watches with telecommunications capabilities or other such functions not found on conventional watches. All of these watches incorporate a digital data display device. However, the display means and the extra features usually are not in use all the time. Furthermore, the display is often unattractive and suitable only for utilitarian watches. It is especially unsuitable for fashion watches and/or analog watches.